


Falling Down

by nerdyostrich



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Job, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, i don't even, tony stark now available at subway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/pseuds/nerdyostrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets an unexpected visit in his workshop and then he's falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emma-Leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emma-Leigh).



> My first attempt at true smut, for the lovely Emma.  
> Fun fact: This was written on a bus.

It wasn’t supposed to happen, not really. At least, that was what Tony told himself as he took a swig from his whiskey bottle. It had all been a big misunderstanding, or maybe a dream. Yeah, a dream would be better, so much better. That only meant that his subconscious was severely fucked up and not his entire being. But of course, things could never be that easy. He took another big gulp from the bottle, the liquid burning a trail of fire down his throat. Maybe it had just been a trick. Then he could feel the hands on his body, ghosts from the night before, and he took another swig, wanting to forget. He had fucked up big time.

The night before had started out as Tony’s nights usually did, with some tinkering in his workshop, improving on his suit, to the sound of AC/DC. Maybe he’d had a bottle of whiskey with him at the time, sometimes he did. He didn’t have a drinking problem, no matter what Pepper and the other members of the team tried to say. Except Thor, he never said anything about it, but maybe that was just because the massive god himself drunk copious amounts of alcohol without ever being affected. Tony liked Thor.

In any case, Tony was in his workshop, minding his own goddamn business, when someone had the _nerve_ to enter his Starkcave. If Batman could have a Batcave, Tony could have a Starkcave. The fact that it wasn’t a cave at all didn’t matter. Tony heard someone clear his throat behind him and sighed. If it was Steve, he would punch that national heirloom in the face, because _no one_ interrupted Tony Stark while working.

 

”If that’s you, capsicle, you have ten seconds to leave before I punch your face.” Tony said, keeping his voice level despite his annoyance.

”Guess again, Stark.” The cold voice surprised him. _What was he doing here?_

”Ah, it’s you. Did the other reindeers not want to play with you?” Tony turned around and gave the god his best condescending look, ”Not a big surprise, as you’re a big d—”

”Yes, yes, and your father didn’t love you.” Loki snapped and rolled his eyes at Tony, who blinked in surprise, ”I am not here to play these games with you. You have something that I want.”

”Here to get something? Why should I, no, why _would_ I give anything to you?” The music ended and the _nerve_ of the god was incredibly frustrating. He comes in here uninvited, to Tony’s Starkcave, and then has the audacity to ask something from him. Yeah, Tony was less than pleased with that.

”You’re not going to give it to me. You’re going to _beg_ me to take it.” Loki casually said, lifting up a spare scrap of metal from the workbench and examining it with little interest.

”Oh yeah? Unless it’s an armed bomb just about to detonate you want, I _really_ doubt that. What is it you want, anyway?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki. _Get to the point, already._

 

With a smirk, Loki put down the scrap metal and walked closer to Tony, stroking Tony’s forearm and leaning close. Their bodies were now pressed close together, Loki’s other hand roaming Tony’s back over his worn-out t-shirt. His lips so very close to Tony’s ear, his breath making Tony shiver, he whispered,

 

” _You._ ”

 

Once the initial shock from this revelation and having Loki _pressed up against him_ had settled, Tony’s brain immediately started thinking of his different options. One; push off the god and sound the alarm. Two; say something snarky that’ll make him leave. Three; play along and let Loki have what he wanted. And four; taking control over the situation. When he came to his senses again, his body had apparently already decided what to do, as his hands had begun stroking the small of Loki’s back, pulling the god closer and pushing their pelvises together. He could feel Loki smirk against his ear.

 

”Told you so.” He whispered and swirled his tongue around Tony’s earlobe, making Tony moan involuntarily.

 

Tony’s brain screamed at him to stop, that Tony Stark _was not_ gay, that he shouldn’t sleep with an enemy for no apparent reason and that _damn Loki looked good not wearing that armor from before, look at the way that shirt makes his chest look absolutely stunning, and goddamn those green eyes_ and then Tony was falling. He’d never listened to the rational part of his brain before, so why start now?

His hands grabbing at Loki’s shirt, he pulled Loki even closer, crashing their lips together. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, their tongues in fierce battle as their teeth grazed each other’s lips and bit at what soft flesh they could find. Loki put his own leg in between Tony’s, making Tony grind against it for more friction, his cock hardening with the movement. It felt so wrong, what they were doing, but it felt _so good_. Loki’s lips left Tony’s and wandered down his neck, kissing and licking their way down to Tony’s collarbone as his hands pressed into Tony’s back.

 

”Take this shirt off.” Loki hissed, pulling away as Tony moaned and obliged, roughly pulling the shirt over his head, ”Good boy.”

 

Loki’s hands moved from Tony’s back to his chest, fingers teasing his nipples as his silver tongue made its way down his chest. Small moans and gasps escaped Tony’s lips. _Fuuuuuuuck_. The hands of the god were now holding onto Tony’s hips as he nibbled at Tony’s nipples, licking and grazing with his teeth. Tony’s jeans now felt far too tight and the denim too confining. Loki’s face was a pale shade of blue in the light of his arc reactor, the sweat on his face making him look like a creature from another world, which he technically was. Now his fingers were working on Tony’s jeans, pulling down the zipper and making short work of the belt, which was thrown to the side. In one smooth movement, Tony’s jeans were down by his knees and his erection was now only held back by the thin, elastic fabric of his boxers. Loki smirked, mischief glinting in his eyes as his fingers traced the elastic band of the boxers. Tony’s hands tangled into Loki’s dark mane of hair, moaning as Loki’s lips traced along his hard cock through the fabric. Then he slid down Tony’s boxers painfully slow, electric currents flowing through his skin where Loki’s slender fingers touched him. His erection sprung free, finally out from the confinements of the boxers and jeans. Tony had no time to think about the situation he was now stuck in, because Loki took his length in his mouth and Tony started to fall apart, hands fisting Loki’s hair tightly. He moaned as the god expertly swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, now coated in pre-come and saliva. Loki licked his way up Tony’s shaft, then down again to take him in again. Tony had to let go of Loki’s hair with one hand to brace himself on the workbench so he wouldn’t fall over.

 

”Fuuuuck, Loki…” Tony moaned, his hand on the workbench tightening its grip and the hand in Loki’s hair twisting around to hold on.

 

Loki didn’t respond verbally, but took Tony in deeper and his grip on Tony’s hips tightened. Unable to hold back any longer, Tony started moving his hips in sync with Loki, pushing in deeper because the god apparently did not have a gag reflex. He hit the back of Loki’s mouth, his head thrown back in pleasure. He was close now, he could feel it. A few more thrusts and he came with a loud moan, exploding in Loki’s mouth, who drank him down greedily. Tony leaned back on the workbench, panting and barely able to stand. Loki slowly worked his way up Tony’s body, stroking and kissing every inch of Tony’s skin. When he finally reached Tony’s lips, he crashed his own against Tony’s and Tony could taste the saltiness of his own come in Loki’s mouth. He could feel Loki’s erection through the god’s jeans and thought that maybe it was time to return the favor. Pulling Loki closer by the belt loops on his jeans, he started working on the god’s zipper. That was when Loki laughed darkly, stopping the kiss and starting to pull away. 

 

”Oh really, Stark? Did youthink that _you_ would get to make me come, to have me as a writhing mess at your hand?” His hissed words were sharp as a knife and he gripped Tony’s hips so tightly that Tony was certain he would have bruises in the morning, ”You will not get to finish me. You will watch as I make myself come and you will wish that it was you.”

 

With those words, one of Loki’s hands let go of Tony’s hips and pulled down his own jeans and boxers, his hard, pale cock now free. Agonizingly slow, he began stroking himself as Tony watched. Pre-come coated his tip, which Loki dragged up his shaft. The strokes were still slow, the god taking his time, and Tony realized that Loki had been right. He _was_ wishing that it was him doing that, making Loki throw his head back in pleasure, moaning and making sounds that should be illegal. His pace quickened and Loki was now moaning in some foreign language that sounded like porn, rolling off of the god’s tongue. Tony felt his spent cock twitching at the sight of Loki so completely lost in pleasure and he cursed Loki and his damn teasing. And then with a sound that made Tony shiver in longing, Loki came, his come spilling over Tony’s stomach. He panted, leaning against Tony’s shoulder.

 

”You are _mine_ , Anthony.” Loki whispered into Tony’s skin, the use of his full name making Tony groan, and then he was gone.

 

Tony blinked in surprise as he was left alone in the workshop. Now away from the intoxicating air of the god, his mind began to clear. He had just gotten a blow job by Loki. _Loki_ , the evil son of a bitch who tried to enslave humanity. Ashamed, he stood there with quickly drying come on his stomach and his limp dick hanging out, he decided to clean himself up and then drink himself into a stupor. One question still remained in his mind; _what the hell had just happened?_

 

”Are you okay, Tony?” Tony was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of Pepper’s voice.

”Yeah, I’m just thinking.” He was tired and didn’t have the energy to argue with her.

”Don’t exhaust yourself doing that.” She huffed and walked out of the room, not having the energy to argue with him either. To be honest, Tony was relieved.

 

Walking out to the balcony, whiskey still in his hand, Tony sighed. He had fucked up bad, alright. He put the bottle to his lips, wanting to take another swig, but found the bottle empty.

 

”Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” Tony screamed, throwing the bottle to the floor where it broke into a million pieces.

”Rough night, Stark?” He knew the voice immediately and froze.

” _You._ Why are you here?” Tony asked, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

”I thought I’d check in on you. You look absolutely terrible.” Loki said matter-of-factly, like this was a common occurrence.

”Check in on me? What am I, your girlfriend?” Tony snapped, tired and drunk.

”Not a girlfriend, but you are mine.” Loki’s voice was still even and casual. What was the guy even thinking?

”Yeah, what about _no_ , because I sure as hell am _not_ yours. We hook up once and you say that I belong to you? That is some creepy shit, right there.” Tony said, for the first time looking at Loki, ”Why did you even come to me last night?”

”I’ll let my motives remain a mystery for now, Anthony. Perhaps you will figure them out later.” Loki said, voice low and husky.

 

He walked over to Tony, with a small smile on his face. Then, with no warning, he pressed his lips to Tony’s, but this kiss was nothing like the night before. This kiss was gentle and it made something itch in the back of Tony’s mind, something he should know, something he should remember, but didn’t. All he knew was the he was falling, helplessly and involuntarily, for this enigma of a god. He was falling, falling, _falling_ … and then he was alone on the balcony, Loki having disappeared yet again. With a sigh, he ordered JARVIS to send someone to clean up the broken glass as he walked inside. Loki’s motives were a mystery to him, but he would know them one day. Until then, he was taking another drink.


End file.
